


rough skies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHORT but lowkey based on commuting experiences lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of raining and of commuting experiences</p>
            </blockquote>





	rough skies

**Author's Note:**

> this is on tumblr.. + a prompt...im Lazy to link.

Drops of water fell from the sky and Keith looked up to see grey clouds that promised heavy rain if they did not find shelter. He frowned, he didn’t pack any umbrellas for this recon trip as he thought it would’ve been a quick one, but since it was raining, it probably would not be.

“Hey–” Keith turned to his partner in this trip. Lance, too, have noticed the upcoming rain and was now busy searching his bag for something. “We have to go back to the castle. Wouldn’t want to get sick.”

“Nuh-uh, Keith! That ain’t happening because if I remember right, I packed something just for this very occasion—!” Keith told him, his eyes and hand not leaving the inside of his bag as he rummaged it. Before Keith can protest and drag off Lance to the ship, the blue pilot made a surprised noise and took out a small blue umbrella from his bag. “There we go!” Lance happily exclaimed, opening the umbrella. He looked at Keith and then frowned almost comically. “It’s a bit small though and I didn’t bring any spares so we might have to share.”

“It’s–” Keith didn’t really know how to respond, being surprised at the preparedness of the other. “Did you know it was gonna rain?”

“Nope actually.” Lance replied, putting the umbrella over them. It was small but it could probably fit them. “Was a commute kid back then in high school. It was either you have an umbrella or face being soaked by the rain.” He shivered as he remembered the times he forgot his umbrella and had to run out in the rain. “Got used to the habit of sticking umbrellas to my bags and it unexpectedly saved us, didn’t it?”

“Suppose it did.” Keith answered, looking up at the blue umbrella. It seems they were gonna continue their recon mission after all.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until they really had to go back to the ship to get another umbrella, the both of them curiously soaked on only one shoulder and side. Lance’s umbrella was too small to fit one buff and one lanky teenager.


End file.
